


Unicorn Chocolate

by Musafir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Marauders' Era, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: Remus is left alone for a full moon, but James and Sirius make it up to him.





	Unicorn Chocolate

**Unicorn Chocolate**

 

“Reeeeemus!” James sang as he burst into the dorm room, Sirius on his heels. Remus’s sharp hearing picked up the panting sounds of Peter a few feet behind them, trying to keep up with his taller and fitter roommates. 

 

Remus groaned into the pillow he was trying to smother himself in. If he was lucky, he might snuff it before- 

 

James landed on him with a thud, knees going on either side of his waist. 

 

“Oof!” 

 

“Remy, darling!” 

 

“Ouch! James,  _ gerroff _ ! You’re so heavy!” 

 

Somewhere behind him Sirius roared in laughter. 

 

“Such slanderous words! You wound me, sir! I fear my soul shall never heal from the black mark you have slung upon it-...” 

 

Remus rolled his eyes and subjected himself to the mock self serving diatribe. 

 

“-...Never in all my life! And just when I was about to give you the prize I toiled and broke sweat over to bring to you! I gave my heart and soul to bring you  _ this _ ! And you treat me so unjust!” 

 

James leaned over and dropped a package on top of the pillow just over Remus’s head. Despite himself, Remus reached forward with tired hands and picked it up, feeling the weight and wondering what it was. It was a rectangular package, neatly wrapped, which meant James had nothing to do with it, wrapping wise. 

 

Remus slid his finger under a flap and carefully tore the paper, listening to James groan above him. As playful retaliation, Remus slowed down further, hiding a smile. 

 

“Come on, Remy! Tear at it, won’t you? My grandmother, rest her soul, can open that faster than you are.” James whinged. He bounced a little in protest, punching the breath out of Remus. 

 

“Oy! Careful!” Sirius rebuked. Remus turned his head to see Sirius narrowing his eyes at James, and pulling off the last of his outer things. A scarf, probably more expensive than half of Remus’s wardrobe, was carelessly flung on the ground and abandoned. Remus internally shook his head. 

 

“Cheers Siri. I’m fine. What is it, Prongs?” Remus asked, turning his attention back to the box. James’s hands landed on his shoulders and massaged in apology. Remus held back a moan by the skin of his teeth. 

 

“You’ll find out if you ever manage to open it.” James said with a hint of amusement.

 

“Tear it to shreds, Moony! Can’t be better than what I got you.” Sirius called, wandering over to the bed. 

 

Remus pulled the last of the packaging off and neatly set it to the side. He turned his attention to the box and gasped. James leaned forward again and nuzzled the top of his head before dropping a kiss at his crown. 

 

“Happy Hols, Moony. Missed you!” He said, cheerfully. 

 

“James!” Remus said, managing to find his words. He wiggled around so he was on his back staring up at James.  “Its too much!” 

 

“That's not the first time I’ve heard that.” James told him, a wicked smile on his face. Remus blinked, and then proceeded to blush madly. 

 

“That's not...no! Ew. _ Get off _ !” 

 

“Or that. So demanding, Moony, honestly give a bloke some-  _ oof _ !” 

 

Sirius casually shoved James off Remus with one hand. Remus scrambled to sit up, reaching and cradling his precious package close. He leaned over to check and make sure James wasn’t being serious about the broken ribs he was loudly moaning about. Nope, just broken pride. 

 

As he was straightening up, his precious package was plucked out of his arms and Remus gave a cry of protest. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

“Prongs, you lily-livered loser! I thought we agreed!” Sirius barked, waving the package just out of Remus’s reach. Remus frowned at Sirius, but the other boy’s attention was solely on their slowly standing friend. 

 

“We did! That's why I got that one. You were supposed to get the other one!” 

 

“No! We agreed that I would get this one! _ Accio Remus’s Present _ ! See?” Sirius waved his wand and an identically wrapped package shot out of his case and landed neatly on Remus’s bed. 

 

Remus couldn’t stop the grin that overtook his face. Now he had  _ two _ . Over the sounds of his friends fighting about their miscommunication, Remus unwrapped Sirius’s gift and gave a happy sigh when he saw that it was, indeed, identical to James’s gift. 

 

He slowly coaxed the first package out of Sirius’s hand as he and James broke into a semi playful round of fisticuffs. Neither black hair boy noticed as he slipped out of his bed with his precious cargo and a blanket that he had worked too hard on to suffuse with body heat to leave behind. His bed was in the danger zone. 

 

Remus neatly sidestepped his friends and climbed onto Sirius’s bed, hugging his gifts close. The blanket settled over him and Remus gave another happy sigh and let his eyes slip shut. 

 

It had been a hard winter break. 

 

The full moon had landed just the day before the end of break, so Remus was forced to cancel the Potter’s invitation to join them at their winter home. It had been a shame really; Remus had been looking forward to the magically infused skis that he had heard so much about. 

 

The difficult part had been convincing James and Sirius to still go. It had taken nearly a whole month and even then, on the last day, he had had to pack their things himself while they watched sullenly. Sirius had been particularly vocal in his desire to provide Remus with company, but Remus had refused to hear it. He wouldn’t have his friends deny themselves simply because he was unable to attend. 

 

So they had boarded the train, and he had waved them off. The time before the full moon was spent with studying, reaffirming friendships with others that had stayed behind and were often overlooked as an unfortunate result of being best friends with two amazingly huge attention hogs. He had explored the castle, sent owls to James and Sirius, reassuring them that he was feeling calm and happy and  _ yes _ , he was eating, _ thanks for asking, Mum _ . 

 

The full moon had been a nightmare. His wolf hadn’t understood where  _ Pack  _ had gone. Why  _ Pack  _ had left them. Why  _ Pack  _ had abandoned them. 

 

It had scratched the hell out of itself and refused to sleep at all, instead choosing to slam itself against the walls and howl till Remus’s throat bled. 

 

When Remus dragged himself into the medical wing early in the day, shaking and barely able to support himself on his own two feet, Madam Pomfrey’s mouth had been in a severe line, barely visible. 

 

She had fussed over him, sternly giving orders and fluffing his pillows and tucking his blankets in tighter and tighter along every passby. She had told him that in no uncertain terms was he to leave the bed. 

 

Normally, Remus was a model student; obedient to a teacher’s word to a fault. Pomfrey hadn’t thought that she needed to cast a ward upon him like some others. And normally, she wouldn’t have to. But Remus had friends that were descending upon the castle soon, with serious guilt complexes, and he had needed to make sure that they saw that he had been utterly fine in their absence. 

 

So, leaving a thank you note on the bed, Remus gathered up the potions and hobbled off to his dorm room to await the arrival of the rest of his pack. 

 

And here they were. 

 

Remus clutched two packages of the most expensive chocolate known to wizardkind in his arms and grinned loosely. Unicorns so very rarely gave their milk. The chocolate that Remus held in his hand was absurdly priced and almost never in production. James and Sirius must have put an insane amount of time, money, and effort into buying Remus sweets. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and Remus turned to bury his head into Sirius’s pillow. 

 

It wouldn’t do for his mother hens to misconstrue this feelings right now. 

 

A body landed by his feet and Remus instinctively jerked them up. Another slid in to the bed behind him. Strong arms enfolded him and pulled him backwards and Remus gave a customary groan.

 

Sirius behind him, James at his feet. 

 

“What's wrong Remy? Wrong flavor?” Sirius asked, voice light. But Remus had been around them for too long; he picked up on the anxious undercurrent. Sirius was actually worried Remus was unhappy with the incredible present. The lovable git. 

 

“If it's the wrong flavor, blame Pads!” James said immediately. “I asked him a hundred times.” 

 

These idiots. 

 

“Unicorn chocolate only comes in one flavor.” Remus informed them, happiness blossoming beneath his breastbone. “And it's perfect. Thank you so much. You didn’t have to.”  

 

“Course we did!” James exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing Remus’s foot. Remus tried to jerk it back but unfortunately, quidditch gave James muscles that Remus was too exhausted to counter against. 

 

“Leggo, Prongs. And really, it was too much.” Remus said, holding the boxes tighter to his chest. 

 

“Well...if you insist.” Sirius said, with a great put upon sigh. Remus didn’t have to be looking at him to know that he was wearing a playful smirk on his face. “I’ll just take- ouch!” 

 

Remus lightly bit the hand that had entered his field of vision and was reaching for one of his precious chocolate boxes.

 

“Moony!” Sirius exclaimed, aghast. 

 

“You gave them to  _ me _ . They’re  _ mine  _ now.” Remus said curling over his previous horde. 

 

“He has a very good point, Pads.” 

 

“He bit me!” Sirius exclaimed. “Oh my poor hand. Moony, I demand that you kiss it better.” 

 

“James, be my champion would you? Kiss Siri for me.” Remus asked, fluttering his eyelashes excessively at James. 

 

“My dear Moony, anything for you.” James said, mock solemnly. And then proceeded to knock Sirius off the bed in his enthusiasm to fulfill Remus’s request. 

 

“Remus!  _ Noooo- gcccck _ .”

 

“Fear not, gentle sir! I shall accomplish this task!”

 

“Get off me, Potter, you lumbering- oh  _ gross _ !”

 

Remus turned and snuggled back into Sirius’s pillow, breathing in the smell of the shampoo Sirius used. He shut his eyes with a smile, listening to the sounds of the roughhousing happening feet away and felt contentment wash over him. 

 

He was asleep in moments. 


End file.
